To be Tainted
by Assassination
Summary: That's when the demon faded, leaving Renji panting, sweaty, bloody and covered in come. ...this was nothing new. Read and review, please. Another shot at dark romance, or whatever it's called. /slightly rape-ish/ /now a story/
1. Chapter 1

_"Why so serious,"_ was whispered into a certain redhead's ear as a ice-cold finger traced down his lips, the feel of blood tainting the supposedly pleasurable feel. _"I'll make ya feel good..."_

That was a lie, he knew it all too well. Reddish-brown eyes flickered dangerously as he tried to get away from the twisted touches, desperately trying to scurry away as white hands grabbed hold of him, shoving him down on the bed, ravaging his mouth with the sinful bliss, an azure tongue sliding against pink, Renji grunting once his tongue was bitten harshly, tinting it the deep color of crimson.

_"I'll take ya,"_

The fukutaicho pulled away, crying out as his shoulder was revealed, a patch of flesh pierced between two rows of pure white teeth, the two layers of his shihikusho top being ripped off, tossed aside as blood dribbled down from the bitten site, shuddering violently as a hot tongue trailed along the thick lines of red.

_"Taint ya, make ya beg..."_

Renji dropped his head, letting the sickening form push him down onto the bed, allowing him to straddle him...

...make him feel...

_**...violated.**_

There was nothing he hated more than the twisted pleasure the creature could hand over to him each and every single night. His eyes fell halfway shut, ashamed and pleased, reddish-brown eyes hazing over while he let a cold hand grab hold of his narrow chin, pushing his face aside while paper colored lips brushed against his heated skin.

_"...and scold ya,"_

Shutting his eyes fully, Renji cursed himself with all the might he could, shuddering as fingers worked on his obi, yanking it away once the knot was undone, tossing it aside and tearing his pants off, making Renji gasped, his eyes snapped open while arching his back, feeling the familiar ice-cold fingers curl around his member, awakening the limp part.

_"I'll,"_ was whispered into his ear, _"fuck ya."_

Fingernails rested against his right cheek, trailing it down and digging them into the tanned flesh, blood-red crescents forming on the Abarai's flesh, making a pained gasp slip past pale lips, arching up into the feel.

The demon only smirked with a chuckle.

**_Putrid..._**

_"Disgustin',"_

**_Forbidden..._**

"Ah..." Renji panted out, tilting his head back as lips trailed down and lapped up the freed blood again, the thick liquid dribbling down the redhead's lips as his eyes became distant. "D-don't..."

_"I'll take ya and break ya..."_

Removing the nails from Renji's skin, they lifted, two fingers resting on blood covered lips.

_"Suck...like a good lil' whore..."_

The fukutaicho parted his lips, looking at the white figure, taking the limbs into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits, jumping with a moan as hot breath brushed against his erection.

He never saw the albino's face, everything was shrouded...the only thing he saw...

Was pure white, pure darkness...

Nothing.

_"Yer such a whore,"_

Renji shut his eyes, his mind clouded, slowly wondering why every single word the other said...made him feel so hot.

They were twisted, cruel, hatred laced throughout every letter. Bucking his hips into the cold hand, moaning from the pleasure, and that's all it would ever be...pleasure, nothing more.

Pulling the fingers away, they traced down the tattooed form's chest, shoving them into his entrance, making Renji's mouth fly open, throwing his head back with a dry cry of rapture, shivering as he was brutally stretched, biting his lower lip while being pushed once again, hands clutching onto the white fabric underneath his fingertips, arching his back with a strained groan, panting pleads as his stomach turned.

_"No wonder everyone likes ya..."_

Everything was a lie...but...

They were true, everything the demon said and did...was all but reality.

He could swear that if everyone who respected him saw this, they'd laugh bitterly and taunt him, possibly shove him down into their beds as well, slamming their cocks inside him...

His reddish-brown orbs opened slowly, hazed over as he finally reached out, waiting until his hand was pressed against what he guessed was a face. Leaning forward and reaching his other hand out, pulling the face out of the darkness, his eyes widening as he took in the features before him.

Golden hues like the burning sun, the abyss in the background a complete contrast of the color for the irises, skin blank like a sheet of paper, a smirk playing across the same colored lips.

_"Want it that bad?"_

The redhead placed his lips hesitantly on his tormentor, shutting his eyes slowly, cursing himself once again for being so captivated by this demon, his inner battle collasping as the cool fingers pulled out, whimpering once something else was pressed against his hole, parting and opening his eyes.

Bucking his hips up, the albino pierced inside, the fukutaicho crying out and burying his face into the Hollow's neck, shivering violently as hands gripped his hips, lifting him up and slamming him back down, not bothering to wait for adjustment, golden orbs flickering playfully as he watched Renji shiver, clutching onto him tightly.

No other person's cock would feel like this creature's, so powerful and demanding, making the redhead crumble into pieces, clutching onto the albino with all his might, not wanting to be let go...tossed aside after a quick fuck.

That's one thing he never wanted.

**_...to be used._**

He moaned, tilting back while being pushed up and slammed back down on the thick organ, tears sliding down his face slowly while biting his lower lip, the member inside him brushing against his prostate repetitively, relentlessly, his own cock twitching at the sensation, grabbing hold of the albino's shoulders, a hoarse cry being torn from his throat, spilling his come on their stomach.

_"Yer mine,"_

The muscles constricted around the albino's erection, making him hiss from raw pleasure, coming inside the shinigami, smirking as the redhead drop his head, face flushed and with clamped eyes, digging his nails into the white shoulders, blood dripping down from the small wounds, the thick substance sliding down the white figure's penis, tainting the bed as the tattooed form was placed slowly on the bed, the Hollow pulling out and getting off the object.

The redhead panted, watching as the demon dressed, frowning at how much the Hollow looked like his comrade. It hurt to think about it...but it hurt more to be around Ichigo after this happened each agonizing night.

Golden-black eyes gazed back at him, seeming like a cat watching the mouse it was going to devour.

_"And no one else's..."_

That's when the demon faded, leaving Renji panting, sweaty, bloody and covered in come.

**_...this was nothing new._**

So...this was what it was like to be tainted.

_

* * *

_A/N: I have no idea why I came up with this, but I was listening to Strawberry Gashes and Rabbiteen by Jack off Jill. I guess I wanted to type some dark love, or whatever...it's been so long since I gave it a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Renji sighed as he stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection, seeing that his reddish-brown eyes were dull, lifeless as they scanned the duplicate, noting every wound he'd have to patch again, cursing the albino with all his might. Turning and taking a few steps towards the shower, reaching his right hand out and turning the dial, pulling back as the shower-head hissed and sprayed out the warm water he crazed for his aching muscles.

Nothing could cure sores more than a warm shower, in his opinion.

His hands worked off his clothes slowly, his long crimson mane resting against his shoulders and back, sliding his fingertips against the bruised flesh, wincing and biting his lower lip. The blood had dried on his inner thighs earlier, even the...white stuff did. The redhead refused to think about it that way, the pure white form only came around when they both needed pleasure.

Growling, Renji flung the shihikusho top aside, having pulled it on after the other vanished into darkness.

**_It was wrong..._**

To be letting someone with a dysfunctional personality like that fuck him, it was **_wrong_**, **_twisted_**.

Stepping into the scorching rays, Renji tilted his face into the semi-caressing droplets, his hazed eyes shut as long, slender, fingers ran through his hair, sighing contently as he stroked through his thick strands with no problem at all, leaning into the warm liquid, loving the feel of the substance trailing down his neck like harmless kisses, a tongue tracing to leave a trail.

The lightly tanned fingers trailed down his chest, making sure to press into the scared skin to get the dried blood off, avoiding the scratches skillfully.

Another sigh slipped past his lips, leaning back against the wall...or what he hoped was the wall. Abnormally cold fingers slid up from the shinigami's hip to his shoulders, traveling down sinfully until the long fingers intertwined with Renji's own, reddish-brown eyes snapping open and veering over his shoulder with wide eyes.

Oh fuck...no...

_"Miss me?" _Was disorient-ally chuckled as sharp canines nipped at the, once, healing flesh on the redhead's neck, blue tongue licking along the nape. The tattooed from growled, narrowing his eyes at the cruel demon, his nose capturing the intoxicating...gut wretching scent that was both putrid and heavenly. That's what he hated most about the albino. _"Don't be that way,"_

"Let go..." the redhead whimpered, pushing forth to escape, only to cry out when he was turned violently and slammed against the shower wall, grunting once the back of his head collided with the cold tiles, gritting his teeth as his head dropped, panting as reddish-brown eyes slowly gazed back up to see raged golden orbs. Leaning forward and biting down harshly on Renji's lower lip as white hands pinned the wrists over his head, eyes widening ever more as deathly pale lips ravaged his own. "S-stop!"

The white form growled possessively, pressing his fully clothed self against Renj's nude form, forcing his azure tongue into the moist cavern, smirking once he felt the tension under his hands fall to pure vulnrability, knowing that no matter what the man said, he wanted another good...**_harsh_**, **_rough_** fuck, nothing else mattered.

Feeling the shinigami's tongue run against his own, the white form grinned insanely, the brush hesitent and shy...**_afraid_**. Not that he expecting any less from the redhead. Deeming that Renji wouldn't fight back, he released the warm hands, slipping the alabaster hands down, fingertips stroking the man's sides, his left hand brushing the palm and curling merciless fingers around the erection, electing a gasp from peach colored lips.

"Aah..." Tanned fingers dug into the white tresses once the redhead reached up, arching into the touch with a hiss from fought back pleasure, licking alongside the white figure's earlobe, biting down on it while moaning deep in his throat. "D-don't..."

_"What a dirty whore," _the Hollow whispered seductively, his right hand lifting and coiling the black-nailed fingers around the redhead's neck, pushing the tattooed fukutaicho back, looking at him with sick amusement flickering in the bright orbs he possessed, seeing that the panting figure before him was once again ready to go. _"I think that maybe..." _A smile crept across his paper tinted lips, tightening his grasp on the man's cock, the motion causing Renji to throw his head back with his mouth open as a hoarse cry echoed about the bathroom, _"...one day you'll go an fuck anyone, just for pleasure."_

Reddish-brown eyes slid shut, hands digging their fingers into the spikes, pulling the face of his tormentor close, dropping his face to stare into the hypnotizing eyes that drove him nuts ever since he finally caught a glimpse of them.

"I...n-need..."

_"Oh, really...then why did ya protest earlier?"_

Renji slammed his lips against the albino's, shivering deliciously at the demented chuckle that passed the icy lips pressed against his. Poking his tongue out and licking the upper patch of flesh, whimpering a plea as the demon began to pull away, tightening his grasp and leaning into the touch.

The other tasted like **_death_**, **_hatred_**, a **_forbidden taste_**.

And that's what made the red haired Abarai lust for more, his glazed eyes showing that simple fact.

He wanted **_more_** of this **_bittersweet torture_**. The addicting feel of the Hollow pressed against him was already driving him insane.

And insanity seemed to be what the bleached form was looking for.

"Don't go," Was whispered against ghostly lips, an amused chuckle falling from the demon's mouth as he pulled away, the sprays of the shower growing warmer to the heat both were radiating with their spiritual pressure and need.

Leaning forward after removing his hand from Renji's member, an azure tongue traced along the inked designs decorating the redhead's chest, latching white teeth onto a pert nipple and running his left hand over the other, smirking as a gasp tumbled from parted peach lips, relishing in the shudders of twisted pleasure as the albino flicked his warm tongue against the nub.

The fukutaicho moaned, arching his back, stammering pleas for much, much more. Wanting it.

And not regretting how weak and feeble he sounded.

* * *

A/N: Since I feel like making this a series of one-shots (or story, your pick) on only the subject of dark romance/sick pleasure/whatever, I'll do so, besides...it's so easy and fun with this pairing. Sorry for Renji being OOC, but it's kinda hard to keep him in character when it comes to him and Hichigo goin' at it, y'know. Review, please... If you want this to be a story, say so in the review, or it'll just be one/two-shots.

**Songs listened to: **Stitches by Orgy, Animal/Pain/Burn/Scared by Three Days Grace, Send me an Angel by Breaking Benjamin and Psychobabble by Frou Frou.


	3. Chapter 3

**All righty, story it is. And holy crap, I haven't updated this since, uh, October thirteenth, that's saying something. Anyway, enjoy my insanity writing with Hichigo and Renji - **gets bricked by Hichigo for taking too damn long -

**Hichigo: Enjoy.**

* * *

The albino chuckled darkly as he slowly trailed his free hand down the shinigami's chest, digging his nails into the warm flesh, deep enough to make him bleed with a chocked groan of pain. Renji shut his reddish-brown eyes, pressing up against the demon with whimpers slipping from his peach lips, bucking up into the hand.

Feeling the hand remove itself from his bleeding torso, the red haired fukutaiho slowly let his eyes flutter up halfway, watching in sick desire as the other licked the fresh blood off his fingers, golden eyes staring at him with a teasing flicker in them as the twisted form let go of the redhead's member, reaching down and untying the black obi, tossing it over the showercurtain, his ivory colored pants falling down enough to reveal his cock.

Renji's tongue poked out, tracing his dry lips with his red hair clinging to his skin, staring at the member with half-lidded, hazed eyes.

This was never going to change, he knew that.

A hand grabbed hold of the back of his red strands, tugging them to recieve a cry of pain, the lightly tanned man shuddering as he was forced to his knees, heart beating slowly while he stared up at the pale form. A cocky smirk played out on the albino's lips as an azure tongue traced his upper lip.

_"Suck it,"_

The redhead looked at the aroused limb, parting his lips and lightly bitting down on it as he leaned forward, grazing his teeth against the penis, sliding his tongue along the underside with his cheeks gaining the color of a bright red. This would be even worse if everyone was watching him giving this dysfunctional demon a blowjob, simply surrendering after just one feather-like touch.

A chuckle rang in his ears as the albino bucked his hips forward and used his hand holding onto the red tresses to pull the tattooed man's face forward, causing him to gag on the cock, pulling back with a growl, glaring up at the grinning demon.

Their golden-black eyes flickered playfully, yes...that's all this was to him, a game.

_"Stand up, whore."_ he commanded simply, watching as Renji slowly stood, dragging a gasp from the peach colored lips as the demon slammed their lips together, forcing his blue tongue inside the other's mouth, releasing the red threads and cupping the bottoms of Renji's thighs, lifting him and sliding his back against the cold tiles as a shudder raked through the tattooed form's body. _"Beg me."_

The Zabimaru possessor swallowed roughly as pre-cum weeped out from his erection, his enterence aching to be entered violently, harshly, roughly. "W-what?"

_"Beg me to be inside,"_ the albino hissed, leaning up and tracing his lips against Renji's left ear, _"to fuck ya so hard ya wouldn't be able to stand, to make you come...screaming for more."_

Renji shivered, eyes almost falling shut from the sound of the gurgle-like voice demanding him to do such dirty, whorish...slutty things, say such wrong, twitsted, sickening words. Wrapping his arms around the slender neck, he ground against the white form, the plea tumbling from his lips. " P-please...fuck me."

A scream was torn from his lips a second later as a grunt escaped the ghostly figure's mouth, thrusting his hips up and smirking as tears slipped over the dam on the red haired shinigami's face, streaming down as he shoved his face into the spiky haired demon's neck, moaning as the albino pulled back close to the end of his cock and slammed back in harshly, chuckling deeply as Renji's head snapped up, mouth ajar as another scream was ripped from his throat.

Clawing at the fabric to the other's shihikusho top, dragging his hands down, tugging at the cloth as he yelped once he felt a violent, threatening, slap to his ass.

_"Shut up."_ Was hissed, the albino leaning his head against Renji's own in a mock apology-like way, _"Don't want anyone to hear ya, now do we?"_

The redhead shook his head slowly as he wrapped his legs around the lean waist the other possessed, bitting his lower lip to keep the noises in as his erect penis brushed against the muscled stomach, shutting his eyes and leaning forward with the tears still falling.

This shouldn't feel good...

Renji winced, feeling new, fresh, blood drip along the white form's throbbing dick, feeling dirty but pleasured as he pressed up closer against the other, whimpering as he leaned his head back, plressing his right hand against the cream colored tiles, arching his back while having his eyes halfway shut, staring at the demon to see that amusement was shimmering in the bright, stunning, gold eyes.

"A-aah!" the fukutaicho cried out, throwing his head back while releasing his lower lip, curling his right hand's fingers and clawing at the surface with clenched teeth. "Ah...f-fuck!"

The albino grinned insanely, slamming in with all the strength he owned, feeling the blood slick his member made a, sickening, pleasurable shudder shoot up his spine, growling like a possessive animal and angling his thrusts, getting deeper and better access as the redhead gasped out at the intensity, his left hand clapping over his mouth with his body rocking at the pressure, back agnonizing as it rubbed vigorously against the wall.

Saliva dribbled down the right side of Renji's mouth, digging his left hand's nails into his skin, crescents forming as they continued to dig, moaning loudly as a cold hand wrapped around his neglected member, shivering as the cock inside him brushed repeatedly against his prostate, the hairs surrounding the organ brushing against his ass and the feel of the tugging on his arousal made him fall limp, shuddering incontrollably while panting, begging, pleading to be fucked harder.

And he did recieve.

With one final cry of rapture, the shinigami came violently, the white substance tinting the albino's shirt, covering their stomachs as Renji leaned forward, licking some of the white paste-like stuff off of the golden-black eyed form's cheeck, curling his toes as his lower muscles tried to force the intruder out, and hearing a groan escape the other's lips.

The rings constricted around him, making the spiky haired demon thrust ever more, panting heavily with a smirk as the raw pleasure swept over him, making the albino hiss as he came inside the shinigami. The fukutaicho's eyes falling shut as the liquid burned his bleeding insides, shivering with heavy pants.

_"Heh...such a whore..."_

Reddish-brown eyes fluttered open, lightly tanned arms reaching out and cupping the other's face, pulling it close, wanting more contact, slamming their cold lips together, Renji's hands fell around the white form's neck, closing his eyes once again, taking in everything.

He hated this person, so much...

**_...and they smelt like fresh rain._**

Pulling out, the albino pulled away, standing there in the cold sprays with a smug look. _"Can't resist temptation, can you?"_

The tattooed man shook his head without knowing it, lightheadedness and sleep taking over as he stumbled forth, being caught reluctantly. Feeling arms hold him and lift him made the redhead sleepily question what the whole point behind this mindless sex and insanity was...

...and knew he'd never get his answer.

The sound of sandaled feet walking echoed in his ears until his skin felt the silk of his bed sheets, and then...everything went dead.

* * *

_Renji looked up from his desk, seeing someone with perfect, pure, white skin stand before him with a smug grin, the golden orbs were something to stare at. Insanity and rage flickered, desire and temptation followed as well._

_"W-who the hell -"_

_Deathly pale, cold, lips caught his own when the white form slammed his palms onto the table, swooping down and bitting on the shinigami's lower lip. Reddish-brown eyes fluttered shut, the scent of rain invading his senses as a tongue forced itself into his moist cavern, moaning as he was pushed back into the chair, hearing papers scatter about the place, indicating that the spiky haired teenage-looking form had climbed over his desk._

_Pulling away, a string of saliva connected them still as a hand kneaded his awakening penis._

_"I'll give ya want ya want, for a price." was whispered in his ear. And before he could protest, his white obi was yanked right off, the albino's lips parting as he grabbed hold of the black fabric, pulling it down and wrapping his lips around the warm flesh. Moaning softly, long, slender, fingers tangled into the white mass, leaning back and panting. "...deal, shinigami?"_

_"...ah..." the redhead threw his head to the side, his ponytail bobbing at the motion, stray strands tickling his face. Sliding an azure tongue along the hard cock, a cold hand cupping the sac and squeezing it harshly, tugging, demanding. Bucking his hips up, the red haired Zabimaru possessor grunted once his erection was bitten unforgivingly, as though the other was upset he hadn't answered his question. "I-I...ooh!"_

_The albino deepthroated him with ease, releasing the sac and brushing his fingertips along the tattooed form's innerthighs._

_"S-stop, I'm...g...gonna -" Before he finished his sentence, Renji threw his head back with a pleasured cry, coming inside the other's mouth, who was ready and swallowed it as it came, not choking one bit. "Ah...ah, shit..."_

_Parting his lips and lifting his head, the snow white haired figure smirked, a dribble of the shinigami's cum on the left side of his mouth, an azure tongue poking out to lap it up, golden eyes shimmering dangerously...so presuading._

_"So, what's it gonna be? Deal or not?" the albino growled, lifting himself and tracing his tongue along Renji's peach colored lips._

_"D...deal..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Renji slowly let his eyes open, sitting up slowly, only to wince from pain. Said pain shot up his spine. What a rude wake-up call. Even worse was that Ichigo was standing in front of him, hands at his waist, tying the white obi. Quirking his tattooed brow for a second the redhead slapped the hands away with a frown, glaring at the representative.

"What the hell are ya doin' in my house, Kurosaki?" he snarled, looking down and using his hands to finish the knot in the white sash, reddish-brown pools lifting to see a scowl forming on the vibrant haired teen's lips.

"Excuse me for being sent in here by the Chappy-obsessed Rukia," Ichigo growled while crossing his arms. Renji stared up at him, which didn't last long since his head fell. Emotionally and physically drained of everything he knew he would possess if he hadn't agreed to the insane demon's offer of sex when they needed it. Besides, looking at the representative made it worse, since the albino and he looked so much alike. "Now get your ass up, there's a ton of paperwork for you and I, _forcefully_, need to make sure you get it all done, due to Byakuya's orders."

The redhead pushed himself up off the bed and stumbling forward while quickly reaching his arms out, off of instinct to grab something before he fell, and his hands grabbed hold of Ichigo's shihikusho, dragging the teen down along with him. Ending up on the ground with a heavy thud, Renji blinked a couple of times, noticing painfully that Ichigo was on top of him, straddling him.

Blushes covered both faces, they had deffinetely did not expect that to happen.

The spiky haired Kurosaki's chocolate pools flickered playfully, from brown to gold and back. Swallowing nervously, the long haired Abarai pushed his arms up since his hands were still holding onto the black fabric of the long-sleeved top the teen wore. Agreeing silently, Ichigo pushed himself onto his feet, taking hold of Renji's hands and pulling him to his feet, looking him over with concern shimmering in his eyes.

"I'm fine," he reassured, tattooed brows slanted while forcing a smile, "just stood up too late last night."

"And fell asleep after you got out of the shower,"

"Yeah." The slightly taller form took steady steps ahead towards the door to his place, grabbing onto Ichigo's arm and pulling the protesting form along while the redhead's cherry-colored eyes fell halfway shut.

_That's how this all started..._

_

* * *

_Once they reached the office, Renji pushed the door open, blinking once he did, indeed, see piles of paperwork on his desk. Yet, his taicho was no where in sight. Looking over his shoulder at the orange haired teen he noticed the confused look as well. Shrugging, the redhead entered the office, trailing over to his chair and plopping his bottom down with a hiss of pain.

Damn demon had to be so rough...even when he didn't ask for it.

Ichigo went over to the front of Renji's desk, his brown eyes looking down on the papers, counting them mentally, and then losing count after...two-hundred and sixty-something. His gaze lifted to Renji, seeing that the fukutaicho was signing slowly, eyes filmy like he'd gotten high or drunk off of something.

Standing straight, the orange haired teen decided to be nice, "I'm gonna go get you some coffee, you look like you need it...badly."

Renji blinked and looked up at Ichigo, a smile forming on his face slowly, "Thanks, Ichigo."

"Don't mention it." he replied, turning and making his way to the door, pushing it open and then making his way out of it, shutting it with a sigh and leaning his back against it, biting his lower lip.

Renji looked like shit, in all honesty, like he'd been tossed around for a wild ride. Shaking his head of the thought he made his way towards the coffee machine the shinigami finally decided to put in the Spirit Realm.

On the other side of the door, Renji was leaning back in his chair, reaching his right hand up, after releasing the pen from his grasp, and running the slender fingers through his hair, which was down since they had to rush to get to the office before Byakuya shanked them with his zanpaku-to.

His eyes slid shut, tilting his head back and blinking once he felt luke-warm lips touch his, eyes snapping open to see pure white.

_How horny can a person get?!_ he thought with wide reddish-brown eyes. Sure, his bottom had finally gotten relaxed and it healed, but...this was over-doing it!

_"Hey,"_ the albino smirked, using his teeth to nip at the other's upper lip, hands cupping the sides of Renji's face to keep it in place, dispite Renji's protests and growls to tell the demon to back off. _"Trying to replace me with King, eh?"_

"'King'? Who the hell're -"

Cold lips silenced him once again, the alabaster hands slithering down and grabbing hold of the lightly tanned shinigami's wrists, slipping his azure tongue in once a gasp caused the fukutaicho to open his mouth.

Parting for a mere second, the albino spun the chair around so the redhead was facing him with wide eyes, a furious blush covering his face while glaring at the demon. God, if someone was about to open that door - the door was open!

"No! Stop it, go away!"

_"What? Afraid someone's gonna see us, whore?"_ the spiky haired form snarled, curling his fingers around the redhead's neck, licking his lips sinfully with a blue tongue, causing a shudder of fear to bolt up the fukutaicho's spine. The Hollow sounded like he was on his last nerve with him...maybe he was, and was going to slit the redhead's throat, kill him and find someone else to torture. _"No one will see you...unless it's a kink for ya."_

A shudder flew down Renji's spine, his throat muscles tightening while he swallowed harshly. It was erotic when he thought about people watching, made his mind think of unclean things. Twisted and demented positions, how it felt to have the demon's cock inside him, pounding violently, making Renji's innerwalls ooze the crimson liquid.

_"Heh, you would like that, wouldn't you?"_

The cold hand reached down, grabbing hold of his hardening erection, electing a gasp from the fukutaicho, reddish-brown pools wide and panting a few minutes later, hanging his head while the white figure's left hand kneaded his member, leaning forward and licking behind the red haired Abarai's ear, taking the lobe between two teeth and nibbling roughly while tugging with a smug smirk.

_"See? You want people to see me fuck you,"_ the albino chuckled, parting and releasing the hold on Renji's cock, standing up straight. _"Now, get on the desk and spread your legs."_

Renji's eyes fell halfway shut. Why couldn't he resist the demon these things?

* * *

**A/N: Whoo...next chapter has a twist, just to forewarn you readers...**


End file.
